mistake (a jaya oneshot)
by justanotherjaya
Summary: (AU fluffy jaya oneshot) Jay receives a text message by mistake from a certain unknown number.


**Aha! It's been a while ;)**

 **So I fiiiinally got back on fanfiction and decided I need some Jaya fluff in my library, heh heh. So, enjoy a little fluffy cuteness, friends.**

It started with a message.

 **Unknown Number:** _hello! its nya_

Jay jumped at the sharp buzz that shook him from his thoughts. A text (and more social interaction) was the last thing he needed right now. At first, he'd thought it was a great idea to let his friends Cole, Lloyd, and Zane set him up on a blind date. What could go wrong, huh? He'd stupidly agreed to it, and now he was stuck here, waiting for somebody he didn't even know. Never would he make a mistake like this again.

Nevertheless, the millennial urge to look at his phone overcame the anxiety crawling under his skin. He opened his phone, raising an eyebrow.

 _hello! its nya_

The boy frowned; who in Ninjago was Nya? He glanced up at the chic bubble tea shop he was waiting in as if the stranger was across from him at the table. Just as he was wondering what to do, a new text bubble appeared.

 **Unknown Number:** _this is ronin, isnt it?_

Jay realized that she'd probably seen his read receipt. Oh, why hadn't he turned the darn thing off? He chewed his lip as he typed a reply and hit send.

 **Jay Walker:** _no, this is jay. you might have the wrong guy_

He tapped his fingers on the sticky table, feeling sort of awkward as a grey thought bubble floated around onscreen. She was texting back.

 **Unknown Number:** _oh im sorry! i was trying to get in touch with my coworker, guess i was given the wrong number_

Jay unexpectedly found himself smiling. He knew the feeling too well, especially with emailing clients. It wasn't uncommon for him to accidentally contact a random person and end up with a few confused letters.

 **Jay Walker:** _hey, its okay. i do it all the time_

Expecting the conversation to be over, Jay locked his phone and fiddled nervously with the case. The reason why he was here dawned on him again. What was he going to ask his date about when she got here? What kind of tea would he get? To be honest, he didn't really like bubble tea, no matter how sugary it was. He much preferred coffee.

His phone buzzed, twice.

 **Unknown Number:** _really? haha!_

 **Unknown Number:** _i guess the best thing to do would be pretend it never happened?_

Jay shrugged as if she could see him through the screen.

 **Jay Walker:** _or pretend we do know each other_

 **Unknown Number:** _in that case… you thought i was a stranger i really fooled you haha_

This text was followed by another with a string of confused emojis. Jay snorted softly.

 **Jay Walker:** _pft i knew it was you all along…_

Feeling daring, he attached a skeptical emoji. The next reply was fast.

 **Unknown Number:** _nya smith. pleasure to meet you even though i already know you wink wink_

With a jolt of confusion, Jay realized she'd taken his joke for a question. Embarrassment crawled up his neck – he probably looked super desperate. But he couldn't take it back now, so he kept the conversation going.

 **Jay Walker:** _my names jay walker_

 **Unknown Number:** _jaywalker? for real?_

He almost sighed. That fact never failed to find its way into conversation.

 **Jay Walker:** _believe me, i wish i were joking_

While Nya typed up a rather long message, Jay added her name and number to his contacts. The thought bubbles ceased, and her text appeared with a gentle buzz.

 **Nya Smith:** _ive heard stories about my dad and how he was a big prankster. he always joked about naming me 'black' just so i could have the name 'black smith.' get it, blacksmith? such a paradox considering he was a blacksmith, yeah_

Jay found himself smiling widely at her story, and realized he must look pretty dumb sitting alone, smiling at a screen. He made a straight face and typed.

 **Jay Walker:** _hey i think having that name would make you even cooler! if they ever have another kid they really should call it black. it sounds like a hero name you know? like 'red' or 'gray'_

 **Nya Smith:** _i guess that would be cool, but, personally, i like nya :) my parents passed away a few years ago but im sure they would have gotten a kick out of it_

Jay cringed; bad topic.

 **Jay Walker:** _im sorry i probably shouldnt have mentioned_

 **Nya Smith:** _no its okay! we just met, i dont expect you to know things like that_

 **Jay Walker:** _im still sorry_

 **Jay Walker:** _if its any consolation, my biological parents are dead too_

 **Nya Smith:** _why would that make me feel better?_

Jay felt really stupid after that comment. He swallowed back a laugh and a blush and replied.

 **Jay Walker:** _idk xD to be 100% honest… im not exactly a social mastermind_

 **Nya Smith:** _you're not the only one :P_

 **Jay Walker:** _you dont get it; no one is more socially inept than me_

 **Nya Smith:** _oh yeah well prove it_

Grinning, Jay switched to his contacts app and took a screenshot. He sent the picture along with a caption.

 **Jay Walker:** _you are the eighth person i have ever added to my phone contacts, including my adoptive parents_

 **Nya Smith:** _oooh. that is rough. but i can beat that_

 **Jay Walker:** _prove ittttt_

 **Nya Smith:** _right now im sitting waiting for a blind date and i dont have the guts to ask who im supposed to be sitting with_

Jay froze.

 **Jay Walker:** _wait what_

 **Nya Smith:** _i don't even like bubble tea coffee is so much better_

 **Nya Smith:** _what?_

Jay's heartbeat was suddenly amplified, turned up to 10. He raised his head urgently. There were dozens of people around, talking loudly and sipping their strange rainbow tea concoctions. It was a summer weekend, making the hottest place in the city the worst place to be for an introvert. Yet, it was like he was drawn to her, because, sitting alone on a bench next to the crowded line, Jay found a young woman on her phone. She was frowning at her screen, lips tightened as if she were worried about someone.

About him.

 _Nya_.

Jay fumbled for his phone, praying his guess was correct.

 **Jay Walker:** _look up_

The girl hesitated, then cast her glance up nervously. Her eyes widened as she found Jay's. She seemed to grip her phone tighter. A cute little smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Jay lifted his phone sheepishly, a tad embarrassed that he hadn't paid attention to her when she came in. But, in a way he had been. Not the real Nya, but the Nya on the screen. Even though that was the real Nya, too. Just not the real real Nya.

He'd never spoken a word to this girl and she already had him smitten.

Nya got up and made her way to his table, raven black bangs hovering over her hazel eyes. Jay felt supremely underdressed for the occasion. While he'd thrown on black jeans, high tops, and a Starfarers tshirt, she wore a short, light blue dress that spanned the divide between casual and elegant. He almost felt uncomfortable as she slipped into the bench across his table until he noticed her frizzy hair, scuffed-up shoes, and a red spot on her cheek (he'd learned from his mother that a rash like that was called Rosacea). So, she wasn't perfect. The thought helped him relax.

Jay realized uneasily they hadn't even said anything to reach other. "You like blue?" He gestured to her dress and phone case.

The hazel eyes filled with amusement. "It's my favorite color," Nya admitted coyly, twisting her ring nervously. _Did he make her nervous?_

"That's a shame. I could have sworn it was black."

The two of them laughed, blushing profusely. Admittivity, his joke wasn't that funny, but he was just so invigorated by his lucky message – by this new friend. Maybe agreeing to this wasn't a mistake after all, he thought, reaching to hold her hand on the sticky table of the bubble tea store.


End file.
